LA LEYENDA DEL TULIPÁN
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Una leyenda, una promesa de amor eterna fue guardada por los delicados pétalos de un hermoso tulipán, el reencuentro de dos almas que por una eternidad estuvieron separadas, ahora se reencuentra para reclamar la felicidad que les fue arrebatada. HISTORIA ALTERNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Una brisa cálida llegaba hasta el rostro de un hombre joven que recién llegaba a un pequeño pueblo rural, su necesidad de privacidad lo obligó a comprar una propiedad fuera de la vista de la prensa y el mundo frívolo en el que vivía, necesitaba tiempo y paz para lidiar con la partida de un a ser amado y lidiar con la responsabilidad que sin querer le había dejado.

Lo menos que se imaginó aquel hombre era recibir una citación para la lectura del un testamento de un familiar, se le había informado cuando apenas era un adolescente que su única hermana y pariente directa había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito en el extranjero, por lo que al momento de ir a la la lectura de aquel documento mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que contenía aquel documento, aun podia escucharlo las palaabras del abogado encargo de ejecutar el cumplimiento del mismo.

\- Cumpliendo con las pautas establecidas, daremos inicio a la lectiradel testame de la Señora Rossemary Andrew de Brown.

Yo, Rossmery Brown, dejo mi más preciado tesoro y todos mis bienes materiales a mi único hermano, William Albert Andrew III, él y solo él podrá decidir que hacer con aquello que dejó en sus manos, se ser el caso y el se encuentre inhabilitado para recibirlo, todo berá ser entregado a un pequeño orfanato ubicado a las afueras de Chicago en pueblo de Lakewood,  
conocido como el hogar de Ponny a manos de las laas personas que estén amargo del mismo.

Es mi deseo que de todas mis procesiones mi hermano conserve una propiedad me fue heredada por nuestro padre en vida, dicha propiedad se encuentra es Escocia, es mi voluntad expresa que de no ser aceptada por mi hermano la misma pase a manos de sus hijos si ya los tiene y de no ser este el caso de su primogénito al nacer, estableciendo que el mismo tomará posesión de la mencionada propiedad cuando alcance su mayoría de edad, con la finalidad que dicho inmueble pase de un Andrew a otro sin poder ser vendida, hipotecada o traspasada.

\- Ahora hare lectura de lo que se le hereda Señor andrew, un edificio de oficinas en la ciudad de New York, un chalet en la ciudasde miami , una mansión en Chicago, una en Oregon y una en Carolina del norte, así como acciones en la naviera Brown y Brown, en la cadena hotelera Palace INC...

El joven parecía estar mareado, recuerdos de su niñez venían en tropel a su mantente y en ellos una joven rubia, de larga cabellera estaban en ellos, las palabras del abogado caían en el vacío, el joven solo asentía sin escuchar realmente lo que aquel sujeto le decía, salió de su letargo al escuchar lo último dicho por aquel sujeto.

-Su hermana también le dejo esta carta, por favor firme acá si está conforme y acepta la condiciones que establece la señora Rossemary.

Como autómata tomo el bolígrafo que le ofrecieran y firmó varios documentos sin tan siquiera echarles un ojo, el abogado sonreía complacido de que aquel joven no se reusara a recibir lo que la buena mujer a bien le heredó, ella estaba segura de que a pesar de lo sucedido el se haría responsable de lo ella consideraba su posesión más amada y por ende más valiosa.

Una vez firmado como conforme, le eran entregados varios legajos de documentos en donde se especificaba la dirección exacta de los inmuebles, cuentas bancarias que conformaban su herencia, entre aquellos papeles que fueron firmados también estaban los de un acta de adopción de un pequeño de cuatro años, bajo el impacto de la noticia de que su hermana estuvo viva todas esos años, el hombre ni siquiera noto.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? El abogado veía como aquel pobre muchacho parecía desmoronarse.

-No, no entiendo todo esto ¿mi hermana estaba viva? Pero ahora esta muerta, en ese momento fue que el abogado se percató de que el muchacho estaba realmente impactado.

-Señor su hermana tiene escasamente un mes que falleció ¿Cómo es eso de qué estaba muerta?

-Eso me informaron haCe años, diez años para ser más precios y usted ahora dice que prácticamente acaba de morir ¿Qué clase de broma macabras es esta? El abogado que ya era un hombre entrado en años, movía su cabeza de lado a lada, y buscando entre sus documentos le extendía un sobre al pobre muchacho que realmente asumia que aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

-Su hermana por años intentó obtener su custodia, cuando abandonó la casa en donde residían con su tía cometió la imprudencia de no llevarlo con ella, cuando intentó rectificar y regreso por usted ya su tía lo habías sacado del país y por mucho que lo intento no logro dar nunca con su paradero.

Dentro del sobre habían documentos que confirmaban lo dicho por aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que todo eso es cierto?

-Porque yo fui el abogado que interpuso todas esas demanda Albert, el joven vio fijamente aquel hombre ya entrado en años, créeme muchacho tu hermana no vivió feliz y mira que tenía todo para serlo, se sentía culpable por haberte fallado

-Seguro no me recuerdo ¿verdad? Eras apenas un niño la última vez que te vi, yo era muy amigo de tu padre y me dolió ver la angustia que vivo tu hermana hasta el día de su muerte, nunca se perdonó el haberte dejado ese día en aquella casa.

-¿Por qué no inteto verme? Su rostro estaba inexpresivo había aprendido a valerse por si mismo desde que se quedo solo en este mundo.

-Créeme que lo intentó, pudo haber abandonado el país y vivir a sus anchas y sin embargo no lo hizo, pensaba que en un descuido de Elroy podría ir a verte.

-¡Pero si yo estaba en un internado! Porque mo fue por mi, la fara de abogado mostró su desconcierto.

-¿Pero si por muchos años mantuvimos vigilada la mansión de tus padres y nunca saliste de allí? Siempre estabas custodiado, siempre te veíamos desde lejos, tratando de demostrar la veracidad de lo dicho señalaba el sobre por lo que su contenido era vaciado sobre el escritorio, decenas de fotografías fechadas mostraban a un niño rubio adomado en las ventanas, en el jardín o viajando en los autos con el emblema de la familia.

-Pero este no soy yo ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? El hombre levantada los hombros pues también estaba confundido.

-Se suponía que eras tu, fue la lacónica respuesta de aquel hombre.

Los gritos y jalones en su pantalón interrumpieron sus recuerdos.

-Papá, papá ángeles mira, don como el ángel que decía mamá.

Tres chichas vestidas con amplios vestidos de una tela fluida y brillantes corrían justo frente a ellos parecían flotar,sus vestidos hacían parecer que eran etéreas y flotaban en rl aire llevadas por la suave brisa.

Las tres eran hermosas una tenía el cabello negro y liso, brillaba con la luz del sol, otra lo tenia castaño con sutiles reglejos y corto, la última era rubia y tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, sus risos eran dorados y estaban adornados con una delicada cotona de flores blancas y rosadas.

En su carrera ella se volteó y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y eso fue suficiente para que el quedara sin aliento.

El pequeño entusiasmado lo llevó prácticamente arrastrado tras los tres ángeles que corrían sin detenerse hasta un edificio antiguo cruzando la pequeña plaza.

-Apurate papá, que oos ángeles se iran sl cielo y ya no las podre volver a ver, quiero darles un abrazo para mamá, las palabras del pequeño lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Siempre que quieras hablar con mamá puedes hacerlo, basta con cerrar los ojos y hablarle desde aquí, con delicadeza colocaba una mano sobre el corazón del niño.

-¿Pero papá? El niño trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Vamos a buscarlas pero no don ángeles, debe ser actrices o algo así, tomándo al pequeño en brazos comenzaba a correr, siguiendo la ruta por dónde se habían marchado las tres mujeres, realmente él también quería ver a la rubia dueña de aquellos hermosos ojos verde y una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Luego de correa hasta el edificio se pudo percatarse que se encontraban en la biblioteca del lugar, el bullicio de niños se escuchábamos a la distancia por lo que como imán lo atrajeron aún con su pequeño en brazos.

La música flotaba en el aire,él solo tenia ojos para ella las melodiosas notas de un violín y un piano les daban la bienvenida al lugar que desde aquel momento sería el hogar de ambos cuando menos por un largo periodo de tiempo.

CHICA POR FA DEJEN REW ASÍ SEA CORTITO SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-Esta semana serán de leyendas de amor, la joven rubia le hablaba a los jóvenes allí reunidos, todo estaba en penumbra y apenas se podían ver las siluetas de los que estaba allí reunidos.

-Ahhhhhhhh fue el grito desanimado de todos lo chicos mientras las niñas aplaudían emocionas, su pequeño se removía para que lo bajaran y al sentirse en suelo, se abrió paso hasta estar frente a el ángel de cabellos dorados que al verlo le sonreía y se agachaba para tomarlo en sus brazos y continuar hablando, el pequeño se recostó en su pecho pasando sus bracitos por encima de su cuello.

-Este historia empieza como muchas de las que siempre contamos, pero esta es muy muy especial para mi, mi madre y mi padre me la contaron muchas veces cuando yo era una niña, pero ahora es tiempo de que yo se las cuente a ustedes, después de hacer una pausa alguien le acerco una silla alta y sin soltar al pequeño rubio se sentó a un costado del escenario.

-Leyenda del tulipán, cuenta la historia de un príncipe y su princesa, y es el símbolo del amor perfecto en un país muy muy lejano.. después de asegurarse de tener la atención de todos los chicos continuo con su relato.

-Había una vez, un joven príncipe persa, llamado Farad, él estaba profundamente enamorado de Shirin, ella era una bella doncella de la corte del sultán, ellos se encontraban en los jardines del palacio, siempre reían y se acompañaban, eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

-Muchas doncellas y princesas quería ser las elegidas por el corazón del príncipe, pero su corazón ya tenia daña, el padre de una de las princesas era malvado y muy ambicioso y a toda costa quería casar a su hija con el príncipe Farad, pero él el solo tenia ojos para Siringe, que era dulce y cariñosa, la princesa Shaii era muy hermosa pero su corazón era duro y frió, no le gustaban los niños, solo quería al príncipe por que tenia muchas joyas en su palacio.

-Ohhhhhhh, se escucho el murmullo de los pequeños.

-Es mala dijo alguien, por lo bajito, lo que hizo reír a Albert, aquel pueblo era bastante pintoresco.

-El príncipe tenia una hermana mayor, que lo amaba profundamente, ella lo quería como una madre quiere a un hijo porque, su madre se fue al cielo cuando el era muy pequeño, ella sintió como el pequeño se removía y algo como un sollozo, por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de continuar.

-Su hermana siempre los ayudaba a escaparse y les guardaba el secreto, pero un día el padre de Shaii los estaba vigilando oculto en los jardines y los descubrió, con sus hombres armo un plan para separarlos pero nada funciono, ellos siempre lograban superar todos los problemas y eran felices.

-Pasado un tiempo ellos decidieron casase, pero el rey malo rapto a Shaii, el príncipe Farad la busco por toda persa pero no la encontró, a cada pueblo o ciudad que entraba preguntaba por ella, y por eso todos conocieron la hermosa historia de amor de ellos, en cada lugar que él iba dejaba bulbos de Tulipanes, que la gente sembraba y él les decía, que el día que aquellos bulbos florecieran era porque ellos al fin se habían reunido y estaba felices.

-des pues de muchos meses de buscar y buscar, un día llegaron del palacio algunos guardia enviado por el padre Shaii, a decir que a sus oídos habían llegado rumores de que su amada había sido asesinada por sus captores, lo que no era más que una mentira, la chica había sido raptada y aún la mantenían cautiva, la joven abría mucho los ojos y con sus gesto complementaba lo que decía los niños se mantenían en silencio expectantes.

Entonces, él destrozado por la pena y creyéndola muerta, montó en su caballo este era un corcel hermoso, era completamente blanco y al correr por el desierto parecía volar, y era el favorito de su amada, por lo tanto también era el favorito de él, segado por el dolor galopó toda la noche y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta un acantilado, en medio de la oscuridad y sin poder ver nada el caballo se lanzo desde lo alto, él solo cerro los ojos recordando el rostro de su amada, como estaba tan triste al imaginar una vida sin ella, no le pareció mala idea reunirse con ella.

\- SHIRIN, grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego dormir en paz, cuando corría en su caballo algunas ramas lo lastimaron y por donde había caído las gotas de sangre que brotaron de sus heridas nacieron una pequeñas flores de Tulipanes rojos y negros.

-Tiempo despulpes Shirin era liberada, ella fue a buscar al príncipe desesperada para encontrar que él ya no estaba, la hermana le contó que después que ella fuera secuestrada él la busco incesantemente ella tomo una yegua y soltó sus riendas, le pedía al oído que la llevara con su amado y así lo hizo, al pasar por los jadies que ellos tanto amaban Shirin se las timo y de sus heridas pequeñas gotas de sangres se escapaban, al llegar al acantilado pudo ver a su amado Farad que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, sorbiéndole como siempre, ella no dudo ni por un segundo y corrió a sus brazos, ese día pequeñas flores de tulipanes rosadas y blancas brotaron de las gotas de sangre derramadas por Shirin, en todos los pueblos por los que el príncipe había pasado brotaron hermosos tulipanes rojos, negros, blancos y rosados, desde entonces, el tulipán ha sido considerado como el símbolo del amor perfecto entre Shiri y Farad, pues ellos se encuentran juntos amándose en la eternidad.

Al encenderse las luces, se podían ver a todos aquellos jóvenes, sentados en el suelo, ninguno se movía de su lugar, el escenario quedo en penumbra y la chica de cabello corto aparecía y comenzaba a relatar otra historia, con la mirada Albert buscaba a la joven rubia y a su pequeño, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando los vio aparecer por un costado del escenario improvisado, con la boca llena y en cada mano una galleta, la chica parecía divertida al verlo comer de esa manera, ella lo separaba un poco de su cuerpo y le daba un par de vueltas por lo que él reía estrepitosamente y todo los presente les gritaban.

-¡CÁLLATE CANDY QUE NO DEJAS ESCUCHAR! ella reía fuertemente y salia corriendo hacia la salida con el pequeño aun en sus brazos, él los seguía tan pronto como reaccionaba, llego justo a tiempo para escuchar aquella inusual plativca.

-¿Podrías llevarle un abrazo a mi mami?la chica estaba de rodillas frente a Anthony que la abrazaba aún con las galletas en sus manos.

-¿En donde esta tu mami? contestaba ella , su voz era suave como una caricia.

-En el cielo, mami dijo que tu vendrías, en ese momento ella lo separaba un poco para acomodarle la ropa.

-¿Tu mami dijo que yo vendría? el asentía mientras mordía una de las galletas y asentía con la cabeza.

-Tu eres mi ángel, mi mami te envió, también me envió un papi nuevo que me quiere mucho, la chica lo abrazaba con ternura.

-Eso es algo muy bueno, que tengas un papi que te quiera mucho, pero yo no soy un ángel, el niño hacia un puchero y casi se pone a llorar al escuchar aquello.

-Pero quizás mi mami y mi papi le puedan dar ese abrazo a tu mami, el limpiaba sus ojitos con la manga de su camisa y sonreían.

-Vamos con tus papis, decía él emocionado.

-Ven acá mi amor, ella lo cargaba de nuevo sin importar que la llenara de migas de galletas.

-Mis papis también están en el cielo pero siempre hablo con ellos, pero siempre les hablo y les puedo pedir que le den un abrazo grande, grande a tu mami ¿Si? el pequeño asentía y seguía comiendo su galleta.

-Disculpe la molestia, aquella voz tras ella la hizo pegar un brinco del susto que le pego, rápidamente se volteo para encontrarse con el hombre que había visto en la plaza, apenas tenia unos días de regresar de Chicago y no sabia quien era aquel hombre tan apuesto.

-¡Papi! gritaba el pequeño, solo sonreía y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Anthony te dije que no era un ángel la señorita.

-Pero sus papis están en el cielo y le darán un abrazo a mami y serán sus amigos para que no este sólita.

-Seguro serán muy buenos amigos corazón, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza conteniendo las lagrimas, el sonido incesante de una corneta interrumpió el momento, la chica volteo y parecía estar molesta.

-Espérame con tu papi un momento, este tonto ya me tiene cansada, se acerco y le entrego al pequeño a su padre.

-Ya me tienes cansada Tom, Chicago de nuevo ¿entiendes? me voy a largar, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomo a un pequeño en sus manos.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado y menos con Jimmy, ella seguía caminado si prestarle la menor atención.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

este no es ni un capítulo ni nada por el estilo es un mensaje para la persona que dejo el siguiente REW:

Guest chapter 2 . 1h ago

Este fic está muy mal redactado y enredado  
No tiene lógica, estructura ni nada  
Estás segura que no lo escribió una nena de 8 años?  
Mehor actualuza alguno de los que tienes abandonados

1\. NADIE TE OBLIGA A LEER

2\. ME IMPORTA MUY POCO SI TE GUSTA O NO.

3\. DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE SER TAN RIDÍCULA E IRRESPETUOSA CON LOS DE MÁS, SIMPLEMENTE PASA DE LARGO SI LAS HISTORIAS O LAS ESCRITORES NO SON DE TU AGRADO.

Y POR ÚLTIMO, DEJA DE SER COBARDE Y DEJA TU ALIAS EN LUGAR DE ESTAR DEJADO REW ANÓNIMOS.

Chicas me disculpo por esto, no soy de estar en confrontaciones y por lo general me limito a borrar este tipo de comentarios pero esta persona ya rebaso mi limite... imagino que es la misma descerebrada que a dejado los rew anteriores.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-CANDY, MÓNTATE EN EL AUTO QUE NOS VAMOS A LA CASA YA, los gritos de Tom llamaron la atención de todos los que pasaban por el lugar, todos empezaban a murmurar, Anthony se volteaba hacia el hombre que gritaba y le sacaba la lengua desde la comodidad y la protección de los brazos de Albert, él se mantenía en aquel lugar sin moverse, estaba asombrado de la manera como ella caminaba con aquel niño en sus brazos como si nada, sonreía y se aproximaba a ellos.

-Ahora voy a la iglesia para hablar con mis papis ¿quieres acompañarme? aquello lo decía al pequeño que aun mordía la galleta, si él le contestaba aún masticado, los gritos de Tom podían sentirse cada vez más y más cerca.

-QUE NOS VAMOS A LA CASA, estaba furioso, ella inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y la dejo salir como un resoplido.

-Por favor sostén unos segundos a Jimmy, le entrego a él niño y el rubio medio aturdido acomodo a Anthony en uno de sus brazos y con el otro lo tomo, lo menos que espero fue ver a la rubia tan menudita voltearse a confrontar al sujeto que le gritaba, este era por mucho más alto que ella.

-sera mejor que te ubiques Tom, tu no tienes derecho a gritarme o decir que debo hacer, entiende NO ES-TU-PRO-BLE-MA LO QUE HA-GA CON MI VI-DA, aquella situación era un tanto cómica y extraña, ella separaba las silabas de cada palabra, como si aquel hombre fuera incapaz de entender de otra manera.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que se te venga en ganas pero sobre Jimmy mando yo, la rubia baqueaba los ojos haciéndose de paciencia antes de contestar.

-Sobre mi hermano, las decisiones las tomo yo, ya no confió en tu criterio Tom, por tu culpa perdí MI CASA, solo no te demando por que se que vas a ir a parar directo a prisión, solo por consideración a mamá, entiende de una vez que no tienes derecho a querer interferir en nuestras vidas, y te lo advierto Tom una mas de tus destupiese y nos largamos.

-Eres una estúpida, ve que ni reparo tienes en poner a Jimmy en los brazos de un extraño, voy a reclamar su custodia para ver si tu vas a seguir con tus ridícula actitud ¿mira esas fachas? casi se te ve todo con ese vestido, ella lo desafiaba con la mirada levantando una ceja.

-Dudo mucho que el Juez O'Brian piense lo mismo que tu, porque su hija fue la que compro los vestidos, eres un ridículo, y él no es ningún desconoció, es mi amigo, y me disculpas pero vamos a la iglesia, voy a visitar a mi mamá y a mi papá, tu debería hacer lo mismo con los tuyos y llevarles flores de vez en cuando, ante aquellas palabras la ira del hombre pareció disiparse, ella le dio la espalda y camino para cargar a su hermano tomándolo de los brazos de aquel hombre, ante la mirada de Tom lo tomo de la mano que dejo libre y lo arrastro todo el camino hasta la iglesia.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? pregunto el rubio curioso.

-Ashhh un arranque de macho alfa, por cierto gracias por no desmentirme.

-Por nada, un placer Albert, él extendía una mano para presentarse, ella la estrecho de inmediato.

-Candy, y este es mi hermano Jimmy.

-Oh, él es mi so... mi hijo Anthony, ella se dio cuenta de la corrección que el hizo y asintió, luego indagaría que había querido decir.

\- Bueno Anthony te prometí hablar con mis padre para enviarle ese abrazo a tu mami, así que vamos.

-Jimmy ya pronto no voy tener las fuerzas suficientes para cargarte, vas a ser tan alto como papá,se agacho y coloco a su hermano en el suelo, el niño son reía y se paraba derechito mostrándose orgulloso.

-Muy grande como papá, solo caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta la iglesia y pasaron por un costado de esta, unos metros atrás se podían ver algunas imágenes, eran estatuas de ángeles, Jimmy se soltó del agarre de Candy y corrió hasta perderse de vista, se escuchaba su risa flotar en el aire mientras corría.

-Disculpa debo alcanzarlo, después de decir esto corría tras él, realmente se veía como un ángel su cabello flotaba en aire al igual que su vestido.

-Corre papi, se nos escapa el ángel, Albert negaba con la cabeza pero igual comenzaba a corre tratando de alcanzarla, el sementero estaba muy bien cuidado, el pasto era bajo, podo estaba rodeado de verde, las lapidas de mármol parecían parte del paisaje, en aquel lugar se sentía paz, a lo lejos la diviso trepando un árbol con muchísima agilidad.

-¡Que mujer más extraña! dijo el rubio al ver aquello, sin embargo se acerco, ella le hablaba al pequeño tratando de negociar con él, ambos estaban sentados en una rama a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-Te doy toda una bolsa de galletas Jimmy.

-No, Tom me dejo solo en la cocina y ya me las comí todas.

-Te llevo a la feria para que subas a todos los juegos.

-No, me dan miedo.

-¡Hey Candy! después de hablar con tus padres podemos ir a comer helados, escuche que en este pueblo son muy ricos, el rubio hablo muy alto para que ambos escucharan, por unos minutos nadie dijo nada.

-Un helado, si me das un helado bajo, accedió finalmente el pequeño, enseguida se escucho el grujir de las ramas que anunciaban el descenso de ambos, ella estaba solo a centímetros de su hermano pendiente del más mínimo movimiento de este.

-Muchas gracias ya no tenia recurso para negociar, no sé por qué no pensé en helados, aun de espalda esperaba tomar a Jimmy los últimos metros que le separaban del suelo.

-Créeme que ya tengo una buena lista de canje, ella sonreía.

-Ya veo que también eres nuevo en esto, supongo que con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo, vengan por aca, caminaron tras el árbol, a unos pocos metros estaba un ángel tañan real, en una de sus manos tenia un ramillete de cuatro tulipanes, uno blanco, uno negro, uno rosado y el otro rojo, esto se le hizo curioso al rubio, esos eran los colores de los tulipanes de la historia, el ángel estaba ubicado en medio de dos lapidas, las dos lapidas eran idénticas estaban talladas con figuras de tulipanes y sus letras eran doradas, en una estaba la imagen de un hombre de cabellos castalios y ojos verdes Petter White, en la otra la lapida la inscripción decía Aura White.

-Hola, espero estén contesto y orgullosos de nosotros, disculpen por no venir antes pero había mucho que solucionar, ella se arrodillaba u luego sentaba en aquella posición.

-Papi, Tom es un burro, dile a su papá que lo venga a buscar, el niño también se sentaba como su hermana, que trataba de no reír al escuchar aquello, Anthony se movía como loco para que lo bajaran y los imito al estar en el suelo.

-Jimmy, eso es feo, mamá estaría triste, el se voltea y se hacia el que no escuchaba.

-Dile al papá de Tom cuando mamá no te vea, aquello ya era como mucho para no echarse a reír, el rubio no aguanto más y ella tampoco.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, Dios mio dame paciencia , mamá ayúdame con este niño, Candy levantaba las manos al cielo al decir aquello.

-Dile de abrazo para mi mami, la voz de Anthony la trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-Mamá, este es mi amigo Anthoy ¿podría buscar a su mami y darle un abrazo de su parte? dile por favor que él la quiere mucho y promete portarse bien, ante al pequeño el pequeño abría los ojos y volteaba a ver hacia Albert quien asentía con la cara seria.

-Papá gracias por ser tan previsor, ya todo esta casi resuelto, tu amigo George ya esta trabajando en todo eso, espero tener buenas noticias pronto, aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro pero el rubio las pudo escuchar.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
